Conventionally, there is a method in which a semiconductor substrate is divided into individual semiconductor chips by laser light. For example, Patent Document 1 describes a method for dividing a semiconductor substrate that is transparent to laser light used. In this method, power density of the laser light is increased to cause multiphoton absorption in the semiconductor substrate.